


MIX: The Ballad Of Me & My Friends

by dear_monday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Multi, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday
Summary: I pretty much always end up with a playlist when I'm writing, but with the story being what it is, I thought I'd actually tidy this one up and post it. Enjoy!





	MIX: The Ballad Of Me & My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad Of Me & My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054592) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



> I pretty much always end up with a playlist when I'm writing, but with the story being what it is, I thought I'd actually tidy this one up and post it. Enjoy!

 

 

[**listen**](https://8tracks.com/dear_monday/the-ballad-of-me-my-friends) / **[download](https://www.mediafire.com/?yontbtmncnoyg09)**

**01\. The Ballad Of Me And My Friends | Frank Turner**  
everybody's got themselves a plan  
and everybody thinks they'll be the man, including the girls  
the musicians who lack the friends to form a band are singer-songwriters  
the rest of us are DJs or official club photographers.

**02\. Let's Start A Band | Amy MacDonald**  
give me a guitar and I'll be your troubadour  
your strolling minstrel, twelfth century door-to-door  
I don't know anymore if that feeling is past  
will it last? how can you be sure?

**03\. Gimme Sympathy | Metric**  
I can feel it in my bones - gimme sympathy  
after all of this is gone  
who would you rather be: the beatles or the rolling stones?

**04\. Here, Here and Here | Meg & Dia**  
mozart, he said, "there's nothing to composing,"  
and that's all we do  
we just write and play and write and play and write and...

**05\. Motorcycle | The Front Bottoms**  
riding a motorcycle and being in a gang  
being in love and women's rights and male hedonism  
worshipping the devil, good vibes all around  
and acting cool, and acting cool.

**06\. Kids With Guitars | Actionslacks  
** cockroaches and castaways and kids with guitars  
the only three things left after we blow ourselves to Mars.

**07\. Girl, You Shoulda Been A Drummer | William Beckett**  
girl, you shoulda been a drummer, you break me down like no other  
you beat my heart black and blue, no one does it like you do  
no doubt you got perfect rhythm, crash and burn and then it ended  
you play me so hard, so fast, just like heavy metal thunder  
girl, you shoulda been a drummer.

**08\. I Woke Up In A Car | Something Corporate**  
I've never been so lost  
I've never felt so much at home  
please write my folks and throw away my key.

**09\. Mr. Understanding | Pete And The Pirates**  
could it be I'm alive after all that?  
picking pennies off the floor with my cold, cold hands?  
look at me, no hands, ain't it cool, yeah?  
look at her falling out of the taxi cab.

**10\. Flathead | The Fratellis**  
hey, flathead, don't you get mean  
she's the second best killer that I have ever seen  
they don't come much more sick than you  
I could go on if you want me to...

**11\. She's A Genius | Jet**  
they said, "hey there, girl, tell me, what do you do?"  
she said, "nothing, but I'm damn sure it's more than you."  
that girl's a genius, whoa  
I think she's serious, whoa...

**12\. Let's Dance To Joy Division | The Wombats**  
let's dance to joy division and celebrate the irony  
everything is going wrong, but we're so happy  
let's dance to joy division and raise a glass to the ceiling  
'cause this could all go so wrong but we're so happy.

**13\. Do It With A Rockstar | Amanda Palmer & the Grand Theft Orchestra**  
do you wanna dance? do you wanna fight?  
do you wanna get drunk and stay the night?  
do you wanna smoke till our throats are sore?  
make out and then talk and then make out some more?

**14\. Always Where I Need To Be | The Kooks  
** because I am always where I need to be  
and I always thought I would end up with you eventually.

**15\. Driving Through A Dream | Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness**  
clinging to your late night courage  
anything to pass the time  
lying in the back seat trying not to fall apart  
waiting for your life to start.

**16\. Chocolate | The 1975**  
now we run, run away from the boys in the blue  
and my car smells like chocolate  
hey now, think about what to do  
I think about what to say, I think about what to think  
pause it, play it, pause it, play it, pause it...

**17\. Chorus Of Fools | The Crookes**  
we danced there under the street lights  
it was clear that you, you and me were fated to be so damn blue  
but we're still young, let us fall asleep together in the sun  
And there's still time, let us raise our glasses and drain our cheap wine.

**18\. Just Like Heaven | The Cure**  
spinning on that dizzy edge  
kissed her face and kissed her head  
dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow.

**19\. How It's Going To Be | Gerard Way**  
and I wouldn't lie, I never really wanted more  
than what I ever really needed after all:  
someone that hates to see me go.


End file.
